Nowadays, a technique is discussed with which a plurality of electronic units are received in a liquid immersion tank storing coolant and immersed in the coolant so as to be cooled (see, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2016/088280 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-150715).